1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to the construction of a combing roller for an open-end spinning machine which utilizes whirling airflow.
2. Prior art
The conventional combing roller has a construction in which metallic wire is wound upon a roller body and pressed into a helical groove formed in the circumferential surface of the roller body. Since the combing roller opens sliver being fed at a high speed of several thousands revolutions per minute, it has been a usual practice to fix the metallic wire in a helical groove of the roller body by caulking so as to have the combing roller withstand high speed running. However, the combing roller of this kind has had such disadvantages that it requires much trouble for the caulking operation during winding of the metallic wire and the helical groove in which metallic wire is received breaks during roller running and becomes unfit for reuse. A further disadvantage has been that if the metallic wire is damage, it is impossible to repair or replace only the damaged part for reuse but rather the whole roller must be replaced.
In order to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages, a combing roller using tooth segments having a shape obtained by dividing a circularly shaped metallic wire into two-six segments, instead of the above-mentioned metallic wire, has been suggested (U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,789, for example). This combing roller has a construction in which dovetail elements (holding members) running parallel to the axis are disposed upon the circumferential surface of a roller body, a dovetail groove is formed at substantially the central part of the bottom of each of the above-mentioned tooth segments and the dovetail groove is pushed upon dovetail elements (holding members) successively to arrange tooth segments in plural rows upon the roller. This arrangement, however, requires much work for fitting each tooth segmet into dovetail elements (holding members) on the roller body and also for providing dovetail elements.
An object of the present invention is to overcome the above problems and to provide combing rollers which can easily be mounted on and detached from the roller body at each needle row in an axial direction.